


The Angel, Avenging

by taiko_joel



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko_joel/pseuds/taiko_joel





	1. Chapter 1 |Vengeance|

“Why is the angel of death depicted as some sort of ridiculously scary creature with godlike powers?”

“Do you want to know what’s scary, senpai?”

“What?”

“Your mum!”

“My mother has been dead for nearly 246 years.”

“Ayyyyyy.”

“Are you even listening to me Ronald?”

“What?”

Grelle grumbled to herself and continued on with their research while Ronald continued his procrastination. The two of them had been assigned to research about a common Shinigami urban legend, The Angel of Death. The AOD story is about a young shinigami named Anne who wandered into the woods with her friends one night. There’s multiple versions of the story, but they all end with Anne dying in a brutal and gory way [falling into a ravine and breaking her neck, attacked by wild hellhounds, etc;]. The Angel of Death itself takes on the appearance of an angel with a white cloak and a large red and black scythe. Nobody knows if it’s a shinigami or an angel; most just say that it’s just a Being. And nobody knows if the Angel is actually just Anne coming back from the afterlife to take revenge on her friends not saving her.

Ronald leaned back and said, “Why are we researching this again?”

“There was a murder a few weeks ago and William suspects that it was the Angel of Death,” Grelle responded, her attention still on her laptop. “Ridiculous, I know, but he’s seriously convinced.” The younger male laughed, “He’s putting something a little too strong in his coffee, then.” “Tch.” “Don’t go all anime on me, now.” “Ronald, we are anime characters.” “Please put the fourth wall back where you found it.” “Ugh.” It went silent for awhile, then Ronald broke the silence.

“Ya know, I kinda miss having them around.”

“Who?”

“Humphries and Slingby.”

“Alan and Eric?”

“Yea. I forgot their first names. It really has been awhile since we last saw ‘em.”

“I do too, even though Eric wasn’t really the kindest towards us.”

“Remember when he thought you were flirting with Alan?”

“I still have the mark on my arm from when he pinned me towards the wall.”

“Really? Can I see?”

Grelle took off her coat and rolled up her shirt, revealing a large red mark that had been left by Eric out of rage and jealousy. Ronald gaped at it.

“He must’ve been pissed.”

“I’ve never seen anyone more angry in my life. He even scared Alan.”

“Huh.” “I miss them so much.” Grelle hid her face in her coat, trying to choke back tears. She did, however, let tears spill down her cheeks and soak into her coat. At that moment there was a large explosion a few buildings away. Ronald jumped up and grabbed his scythe. He was halfway out the door before he said, “You coming?” Grelle didn’t answer, she just squeaked and buried her face even more.

“Alrighty then.” He mumbled and exited the office, annoyed and a little upset. Once he got to the scene of the explosion, there was numerous shinigami running and screaming. He kept heading towards the destroyed building, wondering why nobody was going to help the possibly trapped shinigami in need. Then, there was a flash of light and an explosion. A Godlike creature with the largest and coolest death scythe that Ronald had ever seen was standing right in front of him.

Fear was supposed to flood through his body completely, but it didn’t. “WHO ARE YOU?” “Er, Ronald…?” The Creature held it’s scythe above Ronald and boomed, “DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?” Ronald shook his head. “I AM THE REINCARNATION OF THE ANGEL OF DEATH. I WAS SENT BY THE HEIR OF HELL TO CAPTURE THE ONE NAMED SUTCLIFF.” “You mean Grelle? She’s kinda having a panic attack right now, which I’ve never seen before.” “NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” “Calm done.” Then Ronald saw black.

 

\---

 

Alan woke up in darkness. He was scared, and he needed Eric so badly.

“S-senpai?” He called out, shaking quite badly. The last thing he saw was his own blood and that small child with that evil-looking butler at his side. There was a big boom and a flash of light. There stood an entity that looked quite godlike and heavenly. “Hello, Alan.” It spoke. Its voice sounded of all of his favourite things and he could smell all of his favourite scents.

“Do you know why you’re here?” “N-no.” He croaked, barely able to speak. “You are here to be judged into either The Afterlife, or the Underworld.”

“W-who are you exactly..?”

“The Angel Acinis.”

“W-where’s E-Eric..?” “He did not need to be judged.”

"Is he in the A-Afterlife..?”

“...I’m afraid not.”

Alan collapsed. Why would Eric have to burn in Hell, while Alan would see his friends and family from when he was human…? It wasn’t fair! But then again, he probably wouldn’t want to face him after killing him. “.......Then send me to the Underworld.” “But **He** has planned for you to go into the Afterlife.” “Send me to The Underworld! I don’t care if I’m sentenced to eternal damnation! I want to be with Eric!” “Forgive me for this.” “NO! IT’S UNDERWORLD OR CEASE TO EXIST!” Acinis raised her hand and then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 |Realization|

 

Alan woke up in darkness. He was scared, and he needed Eric so badly. 

 

“S-senpai?” He called out, shaking quite badly. 

 

The last thing he saw was his own blood and that small child with that evil-looking butler at his side.

There was a big boom and a flash of light. There stood an entity that looked quite godlike and heavenly. 

 

“Hello, Alan.” It spoke. Its voice sounded of all of his favourite things and he could smell all of his favourite scents. “Do you know why you’re here?” 

 

“N-no.” He croaked, barely able to speak.

“You are here to be judged into either The Afterlife, or the Underworld.”

“W-who are you exactly..?”

“The Angel Acinis.”

“W-where’s E-Eric..?”

“He did not need to be judged.”

  
  


“Is he in the A-Afterlife..?”   
“...I’m afraid not.”

 

Alan collapsed. Why would Eric have to burn in Hell, while Alan would see his friends and family from when he was human…? It wasn’t fair! But then again, he probably wouldn’t want to face him after killing him.   
  
“.......Then send me to the Underworld.”

“But  **He** has planned for you to go into the Afterlife.”

“Send me to The Underworld! I don’t care if I’m sentenced to eternal damnation! I want to be with Eric!”

“Forgive me for this.”

“NO! IT’S UNDERWORLD OR CEASE TO EXIST!”   
Acinis raised her hand and then he passed out.

 

\----

 

“Are you awake yet?”

 

Ronald woke up to a familiar voice. He was in some sort of void. The Angel of Death was standing next to him. 

 

“JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST!”

“I’m not gonna hurt you! Please calm down!”

“You promise?”   
“I really do, Ron.”   
“D-did you just call me Ron?”

“No. You must’ve misheard me.” The Angel blushed and turned around. 

“That’s the nickname Alan gave me..”   
“Y-you idiot! I didn’t call you Ron! And who’s Alan anyways?!?”   
“Oh, never mind.”

The Angel began to walk away in slight disgust. Ronald jumped up and followed them.

“I should give you a nickname.” He said, hands in his pockets.”   
“My name is Amores Heredis Autem Inferni. And that’s all.”   
“Okay, how about Ami?”   
“No. It’s either Inferni or Amores.”   
“Amores, you seem to have a split personality disorder. First you’re a demon thing, then this gentle person, then a tsundere.”   
“It’s because I’m not really one person. I’m three combined.”

“Huh?”

“I have three souls.”

“Hmmm..”   
  


After about a few moments of walking in silence, Amores spoke up.

 

“You know where we’re going, right?”   
“Nope.”   
“We’re going to the Underworld.”   
“Why?”   
“To visit my darling.”

Ronald looked puzzled. An angel, dating a demon? Amores’ affair with the mystery demon was an affair more dangerous than a demon and shinigami having children! But, you shouldn’t question divine beings; especially Angels. 

“You’re dating a demon?!”   
“I’m dating the King of Hell.”   
“I thought Lucifer was a demon.”   
“His son took over.”

“He has a son that’s not a demon?”   
“Well, he’s half demon.”   
Ronald decided not to question Amores anymore until they got to the gates of the Underworld, which would take awhile.


End file.
